This invention relates to a process for producing copper-based alloys having high strength and high electric conductivity that are suitable for use as materials in fabricating electric and electronic parts as typified by leadframes.
With the recent expansion of the electronics industry, the use of materials for electric and electronic parts such as leadframes has increased and they are required to have higher reliability in characteristics in addition to the need for lower costs.
The term "leadframe" as used herein means "a monolithic frame structure that supports IC leads during and after the frabrication of ICs". The leadframe is required to have the following characteristics: